Abel
Character Info Abel is an amnesiac with no past. He was found in an abandoned lab and raised by an unknown soldier. Abel felt that he had no family. He went on an adventure to find out his identity. He first came upon Chun-Li. Knowing a connection between Shadaloo, she recommended he join the tournament held by S.I.N.. During the tournament he met Guile who had managed to nurse the moves of the soldier who raised Abel back then. Guile knew that Abel might've known Charlie yet Abel wouldn't give out secrets. After reaching S.I.N. HQ, Guile raced to save Chun-Li while Abel bought some time. M. Bison called Abel "imperfect". We last see Abel looking at the ruins of the S.I.N. base with Guile and an unconscious Chun-Li. General Infomation Taunts Up Taunt: Looks around and says, "This fells different than the battlefield. I like it." Down Taunt: Punches an open hand with one of his fists saying, "Words are not necessary." Side Taunt: Moves one of his hands in a tsk tsk manner saying, "Better be careful." Entrance Abel jumps down to his starting point then says, "Well then, let's begin." Kirby Hat Kirby gets Abel's hair. Moveset Standard Special Change of Direction 5%-7%): Abel steps forward and swings his left arm down in an arc to hit his opponent on the head dealing 5%. When the punch hits Abel can follow with another attack pressed by a different button. If you press B after the punch, you can have Abel move to do a little right punch to his opponent's stomach with 5% dealt. Pressing B after that will have Abel reach to grab his opponent and slam his opponent in the other direction with 7%. If you press A, Abel and do a kick attack that knocks his opponent off his/her feet. The B version gives out a total of 17% if successful. Side Special Tornado Throw (10%): Abel reaches out one of his arms to grab his opponent. If he does catch his opponent, Abel will grab a hold of his opponent with 2 arms and proceed to swing the helpless opponent above like a lasso. After about 2 lasso-like swings above him, Abel will turn the other direction and slam his opponent into the ground with 10% of damage done. If he happen to do this near a smash ball, Abel's opponent he is trying to throw will break the smash ball but Abel will get the Smash Ball power. Up Special Eiffel Tower Sky Dive (12%): Abel jumps off the ground rolling up into the air while he is soaring up, When Abel is about 3 Ganondorfs high in the air, Abel will launch himself downward with his right heel outward to hit his opponent on the head. His opponent underneath him will get knocked away if the opponent is under Abel's shadow. You can use the analog thumb pad to determine where Abel can charge right down. For example if you move the analog thumb pad diagonally down Abel will dive in the diagonal direction. If not he will fly straight down. Down Special Wheel Kick (8%): Abel leaps forward to bring down his right heel in a fast arc from above onto his opponent's head. If Abel hits, he can send his opponent right to the floor, while in mid air he will blow his opponent away. When Abel is jumping forward, he leaps 2 Falcos forward. In about 2 kicks from the attack, Abel can break a smash ball easily. This can also be useful at pushing item containers away to keep opponents from getting them. Final Smash Muga (64%): Abel roars up to the heavens then walks slowly up to his opponent with his arms ready to grab him/her. If he makes contact with his opponent, Abel will start by punching his opponent in the stomach then proceeds to do a series of punches and kicks. When his opponent is on his/her knees, Abel will grab his opponent saying "No escape!" then does a version of the tornado throw ending by throwing his opponent up into the sky then jumping up and driving his opponent into the ground. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter